


When You Love Some One.

by Dannihalu



Series: JaePil Song Fiction [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Romantic Fluff, jaepil
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannihalu/pseuds/Dannihalu
Summary: Jae sayang sama sahabat nya dari kecil, Wonpil. Tapi bukan nya jujur sama perasaan nya, dia lebih memilih buat pergiJaePil Short Song Fiction SeriesDi tulis dalan Bahasa Indonesia non Baku (also English Slip a bit). Mohon Maaf atas Typo yang ada.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: JaePil Song Fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766014
Kudos: 3





	When You Love Some One.

Jae berdiri di pintu bandara dan ngeliat Wonpil senyum. Dia udah selese pamit sama yang lain dan tinggal Wonpil aja sebelum dia masuk buat check imigrasi dan mereka pisah sampe disana. 

"Jangan kangen." Jae godain Wonpil. 

Wonpil cuma senyum aja. 

Jae sama Wonpil udah temenan dari mereka masih SMP. Jae yang lebih tua 1 tahun ngerasa harus jagain Wonpil selalu. Mereka udah kayak sodara yang ga kepisah. Kemana mana bareng, kemana mana berdua. 

Satu SMP, satu SMA sampe satu kampus dan jurusan. Lulus juga bareng gara gara Jae harus ngulang beberapa kelas jadi nya dia lebih lambat 1 tahun. 

Tapi kebersamaan itu emang harus berakhir. Jae masih pengen kuliah lagi S2 tapi di luar negeri dan Wonpil lebih milih buat kerja dan menetap di kota nya. 

Setelah bertahun tahun bareng, tumbuh dan bergantung satu sama lain, kali ini mereka harus kepisah. Demi masa depan masing masing. 

Kalo di tanya gampang apa ga, jelas ga gampang. Bayangin aja, selama ini gimanapun sibuk nya mereka, pasti ketemu, tiap hari, dan sekarang mereka harus pisah, jarak, dan ga cuma beberapa kilometer aja. Ribuan kilometer dan belasan jam harus mereka laluin buat cuma sekedar ketemu. 

Jae yang punya perasaan lebih dari sekedar temen ke Wonpil sadar kalo mereka ga akan ngerubah apapun, kalo Wonpil ga akan mau merubah apapun. Jadi Jae dengan suka rela memilih buat pergi aja. Walaupun jujur dia ga rela pergi, tapi dia juga ga mau lagi ada di samping Wonpil. Karena berapa lama pun dia ada di samping Wonpil keadaan ga akan berubah, dan semua ga baik baik aja. 

Jae narik nafas nya, liat Wonpil yang berdiri di depan nya. He was not perfect, je was not very handsome but Jae falling for him beautifully. 

Jae inget gimana pertama kali dia sadar kalo perasaan nya ke Wonpil bukan cuma sekedar Abang ke Adek apa Temen aja. 

Hari pertama Wonpil masuk kuliah, Jae inget gimana dia di hukum sama senior lain nya, dia disuruh pilih salah satu senior cowok buat di cium pipi nya. 

Bisa ketebak kan Wonpil pilih siapa, iya Jae, pas itu belom ada seorangpun di kampus yang tau kalo Jae sama Wonpil itu temen deket, tetangga. Jadi Wonpil narik Jae, sambil jinjit dia cium pipi Jae. 

Sampe sekarang Jae masih inget gimana harum badan nya Wonpil, lembut nya bibir Wonpil yang nempel di pipi nya dan gimana jantung nya ga berhenti berdetak wlopun kecupan nya udah berlalu beberapa puluh menit lalu. 

Waktu rasanya kayak berhenti. Yang Jae liat cuma Wonpil, yang Jae inget cuma Wonpil. Dan detik itu dia sadar kalo selama ini dia emang ga pernah liat cowok imut itu cuma sebagai teman atau adik. 

Bertahun tahun Jae coba mendem semua nya, berharap semua rasa itu berlalu karena satu hal, Jae ga mau kehilangan segala nya. Jae ga mau ngerusak semua nya karena perasaan nya. 

Tapi semakin perasaan itu di tekan. Semakin pengen meledak rasanya. Dia bener bener sayang Wonpil, bener bener pengen Wonpil tau semua nya. 

Di situ, Jae memutuskan buat pergi sejauh mungkin dari Wonpil, lari sekenceng mungkin dari Wonpil, mengubur semua perasaan nya tanpa jejak. 

Di hari dimana Jae terima email kalo dia keterima kuliah Master nya di UCLA. Malem nya, dia sama Wonpil mutusin buat minum sampe pagi, mereka berdua bukan peminum handal, dan malem itu entah kenapa Wonpil lebih mabuk dari Jae.

Pas Wonpil tidur Jae cium bibir Wonpil sambil nangis. Karena Jae tau itu mungkin ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka. 

3 bulan setelah itu, saat ini, di jam ini, Jae nyoba buat menikmati setiap detik barrng Wonpil. Karena setelah ini. Mereka udah ga ada. 

"Can I hug you?" Jae tanya dan Wonpil ngangguk. Jae peluk Wonpil, kenceng dan lama. Menghirup aroma badan Wonpil buat yang terakhir kali nya. "Jaga diri pil." Jae bilang dan ngerasain anggukan Wonpil. 

Akhirnya Jae ngelepas pelukan Wonpil. 

Wonpil ambil sesuatu dari tas nya, amplop. Dia kasih amplop itu ke Jae. 

"Baca pas dalem pesawat ya." Wonpil bilang dan Jae ngangguk. 

Bersamaan, panggilan pesawat Jae kedengeran. Jae senyum, Wonpil juga. 

Jae masuk ke dalem, Jalan ngejauh dari Wonpil. 

Dua orang yang ngabisin waktu bareng sekarang, sebagai pria dewasa harus pisah. 

Jae jalan tanpa noleh kebelakang lagi. Wonpil balik badan dan ngejauh. 

Mereka masing masing belajar. Sedekat apapun setiap manusia. Setiap pertemuan akan selalu ada perpisahan, 

\--

Jae duduk di dalem pesawat, nahan air matanya keluar, dia masih ga rela ninggalin Wonpil di sana, dan semua perasaan nya. 

Trus Jae inget sama amplop yang di kasih Wonpil dia buka amplop nya, ada 2 lembar kertas di sana. Surat, buat Jae. 

_  
_

_28th April 2015_

_Dear Jae,_

_Hari ini pasti berat banget buat kamu, aku liat nya jadi ikut ngerasain beban nya._

_Dan satu satu nya cara yang aku pikirin buat ngehibur itu, cuma aku berusaha selalu ada di samping kamu._

_Aku mau nya kamu senyum setiap saat, tapi kadang senyum itu ilang, dan aku berharap aku bisa balikin senyum itu sesegera mungkin._

_Aku ga mau liat kamu sedih, ga mau liat kamu ga bahagia, kalo bisa semua yang ga membahagiakan kamu, buat aku aja._

_Kenapa aku ngerasa kayak gitu? Aku ga tau harus jelasin dari mana, jadi aku milih buat kasih pertanyaan aja._

_Jae, Kamu pernah suka ga sih sama orang? Suka banget sampe rasanya meluap luap dan ga terkendali?_

_Aku saat ini, sekarang, ngerasain itu semua. Ke kamu._

_Ga tau mulai dari kapan, tapi aku selalu berharap bisa bantu kesedihan kamu, paling ga, jadi tempat sandaran aja cukup. Aku pengen kamu ngerasa bahagia dan Aman ketika aku di samping kamu. Aku pengen kamu mikirin aku ketika semua terasa berat trus nemuin ketenangan di dalem hati kamu karena percaya aku akan selalu ada._

_Jae, when you love someone you gonna do everything for that person to make that person happy. Even when you need to let them go. And maybe it's happen to me._

_Ketika surat ini sampai ke tangan kamu, berarti, entah kamu atau aku, salah satu di antara kita memilih untuk pergi tanpa menyampaikan perasaan yang jelas ada di antara kita._

_Ketika itu terjadi, percayalah, sampe kapanpun aku berusaha buat selalu ada di samping kamu._

_Unconditionally._

_Because that's the reason I was born in this World. To be with you._

_Your destiny,_

_Kim Wonpil_

  
  


Air mata nya Jae udah ga bisa di tahan lagi, udah jatuh ke pipi nya bersamaan dengan Pesawat nya yang lepas landas. 

It's all behind now for both of them. 


End file.
